


The Revenance Ritual

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mucking About With Time, Rituals, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Luna lends Hermione a book.Not just any book. A book about Rituals that can send someone, anyone, from anytime, to you in your time of need.One rule Luna should have taken note of, Not to lend Hermione any book.Second rule: Rituals are dangerous.Third Rule: Doing them naked in the glow of the full moon in summer sends you, not only help but a soulmate.In Hermione's case - that is one Salazar Slytherin!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	The Revenance Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disenchantedglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disenchantedglow/gifts).



> Written for the Love Fest 2020 on the fairest of the rare group on Facebook.
> 
> Specifically for Disenchantedglow.
> 
> #LF2020 . #TeamEros

**THE REVENANCE RITUAL**

**An Impossible Meeting**

**June 15 TH 1997**

Soulmates for the Soul, really? She arched an eyebrow and glanced at the book Luna was offering her. Luna may be an odd little duck, but she was worthy of being a friend after the way she fought in the Department for Mysteries. Hermione sighed at the carrot earring. The girl smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

“Whoever it summons we can surely make use in the war,” she said.

Whoever it summons? What was that meant to mean? For a brief moment, Hermione held the book at arm’s length, glancing back at the girl who was skipping down the corridor. Her braids jumping up and down along with her childish movement. However they had noticed they needed help, and she wanted to see if soulmate magic worked. It seemed there was something righ up her street. If this worked it would be so much better for the war and for Harry to have such great help.

Hours later Hermione had skimmed through the book until she came upon one that looked like it was sunk in some form of logic. Honestly, peeling an apple skin and throwing it over your shoulder to see the initial of your lover… Which addlepated twit came up with that one? Shaking her head, Hermione chewed her quill end and nodded. She had found one to try.

The frustrating thing was finding a tomb of a great wizard. They were not easy to come by. There was a little church in Hogsmeade that was thought to hold the founder's bar Salazar Slytherin but there was no chance she could get to slip out of school to make it to Hogsmeade. What she could do was support Harry and forget about this ritual.

After all, what could happen?

Only two weeks later she was horrified to discover that Albus Dumbledore had been murdered by Severus Snape. A teacher she still could not help but trust. A few days later was his funeral and many students attended along with important ministry figures. Although why the Toadyish Professor Umbridge attended was a mystery.

Between those days she had made copious notes and made it clear what she had to do. Of course, she felt bad having to use Headmaster’s tomb to steal his residual magic, but it was for the war and she needed someone to talk to that would understand her. That night she revised her notes and worked some more on her runic stones – glad she had taken ancient runes. She had chosen absolute black; it seemed her magic was drawn to the Whitby jet. She had her neat notes laid out on her bed. She found a white linen nightgown she had worn for her birthday ritual.

**Chapter; Runic Rituals**.

Hermione’s Notes.

_North – Runes for protection, loyalty, and bravery_

_South – Runes for compassion, love, and compatibility_

_East – Runes for Advice, Logic and Reason_

_West – Runes for intelligence, conversation and creativity_

_Find the Greatest Wizard of all time to feed on residual magic of the dead. Incantation! By mighty Runes of (incite runes) so like…_

_Well, that would be Tomb of Dumbledore. Night of the funeral._

_Instead of finding a soulmate in this time she resurrects Salazar Slytherin – How could he be her soulmate and what could this mean for her?_

_Stand at the North Section_

_North – I invoke protection, points the wand at the stone with the rune carved on – it lights up. Repeat process._

_East – I invoke the Rune for advice, repeat until all three are lit up._

_South – I invoke the Rune for compassion, repeat until all nine are lit._

_West - I invoke the Rune for Intelligence repeat until all three are lit_

_Stand over the tomb offer your blood to the ground then take a bath in the great Lake, then partake of the waters. Afterwards pour some water on the tomb to wash away the blood._

_No shoes, hair must be free and no jewellery._

Okay, she could do this! Flattening the robe at the front she brushed her hair slowly from the bottom up to try and take out the knots. Like this, it reached down to her waist and smiled at the final result. She was nervous. This was the first time she had attempted ancient magic that wizards do all the time. Not the school stuff but actual New Moon magic.

Carefully, she placed the runic stones where they were meant to be. Making sure they were in the order of invocation according to her notes and the book. She whispered the instructions once more and gulped down her insecurities.

Thursday was not exactly an auspicious day for her first day, however she took a deep breath and grinned. A sudden giddy feeling had taken over. Little did she know she was being watched in the bushes. If she had she’d have screamed and forgotten the entire thing. Whoever was watching her was clearly aware of this fact, so they kept low and watched as she withdrew her fine cloak. Her hair free, and wild, and the watcher could not help but be impressed.

She used a compass spell to make sure she had the stones in the right place once again. She checked her watch, it was time. Bravely she stood at North, her shoulders squared, her chin up in the air and her hands holding onto the plinth. Hermione closed her eyes, spread her arms wide and circled them up to the sky, joining hands together then drawing them down to centre at her chest.

Hermione then began in an unearthly voice, the sound of the ancients. Now the watcher was settling in, Hermione smirked. It suited her, the watcher thought, the witch had grown into herself since they last saw her. More comfortable with her magic. This ritual was going to be a success.

Then she drew her wand out from her dress, it was obviously sheathed between her breasts. Never had the watcher felt jealous for an inanimate object. He coveted plenty but never where they had been.

“I invoke the Four Winds. Their strength and guidance! I call upon the North Wind the power of Winter, a cold flutter passed her goosebumps formed on her flesh. “I invoke Protection!” the gem lifted from the plinth hovering in the air and glowed green. Hmm, she thought, that’s weird. “I invoke Loyalty!” she pointed her wand the loyalty rune jumped in the air swaying next to protection, “I invoke bravery!” the first three traits were invoked.

She stood East: “I invoke the Eastern winds of spring,” a spring breeze blew around her ankles.it was warmer than the North one. “I invoke Advice!” this time the runes glowed golden yellow. “I invoke Logic!” she kept her voice calm but was worried when this one burned also green. “I invoke Reason!” and this one shimmered blue.

She silently walked to the southern point of the tomb, “I invoke the Southern winds of Summer!” Pointing her wand once more the repeated the ritual once more. Compassion glowed red, love glowed bright yellow, and reason glowed green once again.

Finally the west side. “I invoke the autumnal wind of the West,” then again the runes were invoked, Intelligence glowed purple. Conversation shimmered red but the last one, creativity glowed green.

She was dreading the next step, but she picked up her knife she had bathed in pure water before slicing the palm of her hand, “With my blood, I offer life to the ground and the winds of the seasons!” she dripped blood on the grass surrounding the coffin.

The watcher was surprised the little mudblood chit had come this far, he was particularly looking forward to this bit. She healed the wound and then slipped off her robes.

Under the light of the new moon, she stepped into the Great Lake and began swimming and bathing. Her nipples had turned to peaks and she was dripping wet if there was shampoo she’d be a perfect candidate to use this opportunity to advertise. However, she had bathed her entire body in the water and swam to the edge. She came out shivering cold and the watcher licked their lips, she was absolutely delicious.

Why she was going through this bother the watcher had no idea, she was surely Potter’s – wasn’t she?

She picked up the silver goblet and scooped it into the Great Lake and stood in the rays of the moon and began to drink the magically purified water. Scooped it again and splashed it until the tomb had turned almost pink under the dilution.

“I am ready,” she said suddenly tired, “who is my soulmate?”

Suddenly lightning struck the tomb, a vortex of wind tornado-ing around her and she felt as if she was going to be flung to a different world – if she met munchkins she would kill Luna. Amongst the bruising clouds and the lightning strikes, Hermione could see a – a something hurtling towards her. Her hair flew behind her as she tried to save her eyes from the bright white light that flashed intermittently through her the void. The Runic stones twirled, twisted and mingled together their lights becoming dust particles in the shape of a man.

She liked the idea of a man-shaped specifically for her. His arms looked muscular and strong though wiry, and his thighs were sinewy and gigantic. A slim but corded chest was next. Suddenly, something hit her on the head, and she fell fast asleep.

She slept on not seeing who her soulmate was. The watcher crept closer and covered her in his cloak before scurrying away into the bushes again. The man’s neck and face were next. The watcher was getting a sneaking suspicion about who it was and was absolutely shocked.

Suddenly he was there, fully formed and fleshy. He fell to the floor on his knees. He was completely naked too, but the watcher was not going to cover him up. For the watcher did recognise the man and was absolutely shocked. How could she have summoned… Him? Her soulmate was…? The watcher then slunk off to leave them to it.

Thankfully there would be to much of language barrier between them considering the new man had come from a different century. Ages ago. When Britons spoke different tongues. Silently he walked away leaving his cloak behind. He needed time to ponder on the girl.

**Friday 4 th July**

The sun rose and the forest seemed to spring to life. Birdsong filled the air in a sweet melodious cacophony. Below the leafy canopy laid two naked bodies, Hermione stirred under the cloak and woke up with a fearsome headache. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she groggily rose up off the dusty ground. Then she turned her head and, laying on his front was an extremely naked man. Quickly scuttling away from the scene of the crime she realised that she had a cloak over her body. The white linen dress a crumpled heap on the lakeshore.

It worked, she screamed inside. It worked, it worked, it worked! She used the cloak, it smelled strangely familiar but that was not important right now. What was important was; That. It. Worked.

The man began to stir awake, “By Thor’s thunder that was a bad storm!” he swore as he rose up from the ground, but Hermione did not understand a word he was saying.

So her soulmate was a foreigner, “S-sir,” she stammered.

Although he did not recognise her utterance he still turned around and it was clear to her she was as much as a shock for him as he was for her. He was utterly naked.

“Sir,” she said again blushing.

“Sweet Freya,” he whispered, “a girl.”

“Um,” she shuffled closer to her wet linen dress, her wand was amongst its folds and smiled as she spelt it dry. She struggled as she tried to put it on without showing too much skin. Once she was dressed properly she shyly offered the cloak to him.

“Transferendum,” she whispered aiming her wand at his throat.

“By the powers what do you mean by aiming a wand at me!”

“It’s a spell that translates,” she said unsurely, “I-I-I only wanted to understand you.”

She was still too frightened to look in his eyes, once she had gathered enough courage she had raised her own she noticed they the deepest brown she had ever seen. They were kind eyes she noted, he had long think silvery hair, but he looked no older than forty.

“Do not fret madam,” he said in as calm a voice as he could utter, “I just want to know a few things. Could you remain calm enough to answer me?”

Sniffling, Hermione nodded, “Y-Yes sir,” she wiped her tears away, “I-I have a few of my own.”

“I wish to know maiden fair, my location.”

“H-Hogwarts, sir.”

“Hmm,” he mused, “then may I ask who are you?”

“H-Hermione Granger.”

“Can you please not sniffle,” he said irritated by her stuttering. “Now, answer me clearly, where am I?”

“Hogwarts,” she said as clearly as she could bristling under his abrasive nature. “My name is Hermione Granger, who are you?”

“That’s better,” he smirked, he enjoyed a spirited young woman and this one would do nicely until a much better offer showed up. “As for who I am,” he walked closer towards her. “I am Salazar Slytherin – Founder of Hogwarts!”

All she did was raise her brow sceptically, “Really, who are you?”

“I am Salazar Slytherin, founder of Hogwarts and I am back home, how did you whisk me from the fens to Scotland?”

“But if you’re Salazar Slytherin then – um,” she gulped, “you have travelled more than that, sir.”

His eyes lit in a fire of anger, “Make yourself clear, woman!”

Indignance took over her and she ground her teeth, something her father hated her doing, “You have travelled to Scotland that’s true,” she took a deep breath trying to keep herself calm. “You have also travelled in time.”

“In. Time!” he hissed. “What have you done?”

“Please sir,” she fell to her knees. “I wanted to find someone. Someone to help us in this war we’re in. Hogwarts is in dire need. I thought it might bring someone who was already of this time,” she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. “The headmaster has been murdered. Honestly. I did not want to…A friend of mine in Ravenclaw found this soulmate spell. I was desperate – it called you,” she shuddered, the raw emotion seemed to speak to him for some reason. “But you would not want to help. We’re fighting against your descendant – the last of your line, he thinks like you about my kind.” She glanced up and tears shone in her eyes, desperation written clear across her face. “Instead of help…” suddenly she was eye level with his thighs. “Sir?”

“The Revenance Ritual, your Ravenclaw friend probably thought you’d bring back Gryffindor. Now, take a deep breath, and tell me about this descendant of mine.”

So Hermione filled him in on the past twenty years of Magical life. She half expected him to do, or say, something clichéd like giggling manically or mutter about how proud he was. What she did not expect was to see his expression darken, his lips draw in a thin line. When she came up to her time at Hogwarts and the death of the Basilisk along with news that since then Wizarding Britain had been tearing itself apart.

“Now with Dumbledore gone people like me are without a staunch powerful protector.”

“So, you’re a muggleborn, your friend is my descendant’s…” he growled the last word fiercely. “This self-entitled Lord Voldemort,” she nodded. “In my name, he is killing your kind, destroying muggles, and acting like the worst Emperors of Rome!”

Hermione nodded, “I thought you would have wanted to join him,” she whispered. He must have had good hearing because Salazar’s grim expression soon turned into disgust.

“It would seem my role and thoughts have been lost through the centuries,” he said, “I had my reservations about muggleborns because I was scared what their families would do to them…of course that was before I saw my first Obscural. Although,” he sighed, “it was too late by then. An entire village was wiped out!”

“So you do not hate Muggleborns…”

Aggravation spoke through his long sigh and rolling of the eyes, “I will curse the day Gryffindor was left in charge… So,” he turned to her again, “why are you still on the floor?”

“Um,” she looked around herself. “I was not aware I was.”

Salazar huffed because she rejected his hand to help her up and watched as Hermione got up herself and dusted herself down. She looked a right state as she glanced up. Her hair went back to its usually frazzled self, and her linen dress was covered in mud. Also, she began to feel dizzy and did not wish to hide under a cloak to disguise what she’d been doing. So she glanced back into Salazar’s eyes.

“To Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and my head of House.”

“Two Gryffindor’s running Hogwarts,” he rolled his eyes, “no wonder it is in such a state.”

Rolling her eyes in return she walked passed him and turned back, “Well,” she said sternly narrowing her eyes, “are you going to follow me or look like a lost puppy?”

This girl was something all right, he mused. No one had ever given him a stern command in the shape of a question before! Also, never had anyone arched an eyebrow up. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and walked on, leaving him no choice but to follow her like a lost puppy would a hopeful new owner.

“Miss Granger – are you sure you are not from a muggle family?”

“I am certain I once knew a Granger by name and trade, and he was in Hogwarts…”

“My parents are muggles and they look after peoples teeth,” she said through gritted teeth.

Without even checking behind her to see if Salazar was following she marched through the forbidden forest to make sure she could get a proper bath and a decent night’s sleep. All he wanted was to see how magic progressed. If he had truly come forward 10 centuries in time, then he was curious to see how magic developed. That would take time though and even though she said she wanted help in this war, Salazar could not believe how old Hogwarts looks now.

“What happened?” he sighed as his eyes fell on the craggy aspect.

It was tragically sad, but he, mused, she could not stay young forever. “I am likely to be in trouble,” she said. She must have been nattering on but he looking at the chips and cracks in the weather-beaten statues outside.

“I thought she would remain crystal clean,” he sighed, “she looks like no one’s taken proper care of her for ages.”

“We have had three major wars in this century alone,” Hermione said sadly, “I wish I went back in time instead.”

“Why?” he tilted his head.

“To see her newly built of course. I love Hogwarts so bloody much that I’m frightened for her future.”

Sure enough, standing behind the doors was an extremely angry McGonagall, “You’ve been missing all night, we had organised search parties and…” her gaze turned to the man with her, “cavorting with a Wizard no less, I thought better of you…”

“May I introduce myself,” the man asked, everyone, standing there, the Order, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville, and some other teachers turned their attention to the striking-looking man. “I am Salazar Slytherin and this young witch was powerful enough to pull me through time...” he did not get to finish his speech as McGonagall promptly fainted into an embarrassed Ron’s arms. Some of the girls flushed but he noticed a red-headed girl scowling hatefully at him. “Do not worry, for I am on your side!”

“Sure you are!” the red-headed girl grumbled.

“Miss Granger has informed of what happened in my Chamber – I was not the only one with a pet – Godric had an actual Griffin! Helga had a honey badger, they eat snakes for breakfast, and Rowena had an Eagle she was trying to talk to… Any one of those are considered wild species and are dangerous pets to own. I only wanted something that would truly protect Hogwarts.”

Hermione coughed, “Oughtn’t someone take McGonagall to the Hospital Wing?”

“Sure,” Ron mumbled. “Introduce us later – shame I won’t enjoy it.”

“That was a cold reception,” he whispered in Hermione’s ear.

“Chinese whispers – what you said was misinterpreted and now made a molehill into a mountain,” she said, “now I’m going to have a bath. I suggest you have one too,” she sighed, “if it helps – I’m keeping my mind open.”

“Thank you, Miss Granger.”

“Call me Hermione – we can be formal when this war is over.”

He smirked, he really liked her, “I thank you to bringing me to this time.”

“I doubt anyone else thinks so.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a Three-Parter. 
> 
> Disenchantedglow has full say in what she wants to happen next... xx


End file.
